


You put a spell on me

by brandneweyesz



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction (Band), zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Costume Party, Drinking & Talking, F/M, First Kiss, M/M, Songs, but they are at a party, zarry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25129045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandneweyesz/pseuds/brandneweyesz
Summary: It’s just that Zayn really wasn’t in the mood for a party and in particular for a costume party at that. He was already regretting agreeing to coming along with them, when he could’ve been at home chilling, but he knows Liam would have felt bad with him not coming to his party.-( OR the one where Zayn goes to a party and didn't know how the night would turn out to be.)
Relationships: Eleanor Calder/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Harry Styles
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	You put a spell on me

**Author's Note:**

> Usual disclaimer : I don’t know or own anyone mentioned but plot and story is mine.
> 
> Title is taken from song Cruel by Snakehips ft. Zayn.
> 
> Hope you guys like it!!

***

“C’mon cheer up Zayner, it’s been months.” Louis says after sitting down and sipping at his beer with low lights and people buzzing around them at Liam’s party.

Niall hums in response.

Zayn’s friends Niall, Louis and his girlfriend Eleanor and some other friends were dancing for a while when Zayn decided to stay back and check on his phone as he can’t dance and he really was just bored and ready to head home and the music was also shit remix so it wasn’t helping either.

He pockets his phone as they start talking.

“Yeah, Zayn just try to enjoy and look Liam is happy to see you,” Niall says taking a seemingly large gulp of his own drink. “And also we haven’t been to a party in ages.”

Zayn smiles and shakes his head at his friend’s dramatics because technically it is a lie because they had just gone out two weeks ago.

It’s just that Zayn really wasn’t in the mood for a party and in particular for a costume party at that. He was already regretting agreeing to coming along with them, when he could’ve been at home chilling, but he knows Liam would have felt bad with him not coming to his party.

“I wasn’t in the mood Louis, I told you I was going to have a night in.”

“And we all know how that would’ve gone - sketching and sleeping,” Louis says. “Like there’s nothing wrong in that but please don’t shut everyone out Z,” He pauses to take a sip. “Try to move on mate and _she’s_ the one to blame,” he adds simply shrugging his shoulder.

Zayn sighs. “I’ll be back, yeah,” he stands to go to find toilet, as Louis and Niall nod.

He does his business, and he looks at himself in the mirror as he washes his hands and tries to relax; he takes a long breath in and exhales slowly. He just needed a minute to himself.

He knows his friends are just trying to help him and that what they say is true, she just played him but it hurts because he really thought it was going somewhere. Like he was finally opening up and being serious about them. But it’s over now.

He shakes his head at himself and decides that as he’s already here he might as well enjoy the night.

He goes out and joins Niall and Louis who were having conversation. They drink on their beers and just talk about football and college, before the topic of finding someone for Zayn comes up somehow, Louis smiles big as Eleanor makes her way to join them after dancing for a while.

“Hey!!” Eleanor greets them before Louis kisses her cheek as she sits down next to him and Louis starts filling her in on how they were thinking to hook Zayn up when he spots someone in the crowd.

“Look Zayn there’s a girl with green hair,” Louis says sipping at his drink pointing lightly in the girl’s direction.

“You know I don’t want to even look at the girl with colored hair mate,” Zayn grumbles.

Niall and Eleanor laughs at the look Zayn throws towards Louis.

“Okay calm down, no need to be all worked up,” Louis looks around the big room and at the people dancing to match someone with him.

Louis scans the crowd as the song changes from some Britney song to Major Lazer song and people cheer and yell and start dancing again in flashing light.

“There’s the guy in a Spider-man costume, eh Z you like superheroes yeah,” he gently nudges at zayn’s side to get his attention. “You two might get along, go talk to him or I’m sure there might be a someone dressed as Batma- ”

“Who’s that talking to Liam,” Zayn interrupts Louis, watching the guy dance in a Stormtrooper costume, without paying any attention to what Louis had been saying.

Zayn was watching the guy for a while dancing like crazy and carefree just throwing his hands around like no one’s watching, not giving any fucks, to song after song. And Zayn couldn’t look away from him or pay attention to whatever Louis was saying even before the guy took off his helmet of his costume.

After he took it off as he was dancing with Liam and some other guys and girls around him, Zayn was transfixed only watching him; on his eyes, his short curls framing his face, his black painted nails (it was hard to tell in the low lights but he was pretty sure it was dark coloured), with his long and lean body moving in synch with beats.

“Who?” Niall and Louis both try to find where Zayn was looking.

“That’s Harry,” Louis answers.

Zayn gives him a look. “But like who’s he?”

“Oh, that’s Liam’s cousin, Harry,” Niall adds.

Zayn just looks at them confused as to how they know him, trying to remember if ever Liam mentioned him because he’s pretty sure he’d remembered too.

“We just ran into him earlier,” Niall says probably sensing Zayn’s confusion, as Louis shrugs.

“He’s going to start uni here,” Eleanor adds.

Then as if Harry could sense someone’s eyes on him he turned to look at their group, specifically at Zayn and smiled and Zayn was gone. Because the guy had dimples; Harry had fucking dimples as he smiled and suddenly Zayn’s throat felt dry.

Zayn was wishing if he could see him clearly because of the way Harry was dancing and moving his hips on the Rihanna song now and smirking knowing that Zayn was watching him.

“Keep it in your pants, Malik,” Louis snickers which makes Niall laugh loudly as Zayn punches Louis in his side.

“Ow!! You were almost drooling staring at him.”

“Fuck off, Lou.”

“Ahem.”

Niall stops laughing and they all look up to see Harry standing there awkwardly as he clears his throat.

“Um, we’ll be over there.” Niall says gesturing to the other side as they all leave Zayn with Harry alone.

“Hi, I’m Harry.”

“Hi… hi, Zayn,” Zayn replies a beat too late and Harry just gives him a short smile and a small wave.

“I saw you were umm… watching me earlier.”

“No, No I wasn’t,” Zayn tries to deny, feeling embarrassed.

Harry looks at him incredulously at that because they both know it’s not true.

“Ok, I’m sorry. I was umm, umm…watching you,” Zayn confesses rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

That earns Zayn a gorgeous dimpled smile from Harry and it hits him how beautiful Harry actually is, now that he can see him as they’re standing closer.

And he suddenly doesn’t regret coming here; wearing some ridiculous ‘alien’ outfit Louis forced him to wear to party where he didn’t want to be.

But now Zayn thinks he can at least try to have good time for his friends and him too, it’s not wrong to move on and try, he can maybe get along with Harry if Harry wants to. And Zayn thinks if maybe Harry will want it too. Harry really is gorgeous and seems to be great guy and Zayn really wants to get to know him, touch him and kiss him.

He can maybe go out with Harry if Harry wants to; his mind is ahead of himself as he thinks all the possibilities; that he should ask him but what if he wouldn’t want to, what if Harry says no, what if -

“Yes, I’d like to.”

“Hmm... What?” Zayn asks, cursing himself silently, suspecting he must have said it out loud. _Bloody idiot!_

“Yes you said it all out loud and yes I would love to go out with you,” Harry smiles shyly.

“Yeah.”

Harry nods and Zayn relaxes at that and feels himself smiling too looking at Harry’s wide eyes and pink lips.

“But for now I want to dance with you, will you, please?”

“Umm…Harry, I really can’t dance, I can’t like move to the beat.”

“It’s okay Zayn, I don’t know, either but please for a little while,” Harry pouts.

“One song please!! We’ll just move a little, I don’t mind.” He adds as he tries to take Zayn’s hand so he can urge him towards dance floor.

Zayn then remembers how carefree and happy Harry had looked earlier and how he would like to feel it too. Not always thinking about what will happen and just be.

So Zayn nods “Okay, let’s go.” 

Harry’s face lights up like fucking 1000 tube lights as he pulls them to the middle of the room.

“I like your hair. It’s nice,” Harry says lightly touching his hand to the double ‘alien’ ponytails Zayn was wearing.

Zayn’s face reflects Harry’s smile and he can literally feel his cheeks hurting with how big he’s smiling.

They dance awkwardly doing weird steps in their own world, without a care and Zayn realizes how much lighter his heart and body feels with Harry right now and how open Harry is and how cute he looks.

“Can I kiss you?” Zayn asks in daze looking deep in Harry’s eyes.

“Yes,” Harry says after the initial surprise wears off, giving Zayn a shy smile saying that he can.

And as their lips touch in a sweet kiss, it might be a cliché but Zayn really feels like flying through galaxies, like he could feel the warmth of the stars on Harry’s lips.

They part from the kiss with matching smiles on their lips as their friends whoop and holler.

And as night goes on they smile and dance and kiss, and smile and dance and kiss some more again enjoying their time.

“So is it okay? Tomorrow at 7?” Zayn asks pulling Harry closer.

“Yeah, definitely.”

And Zayn realizes that not staying in was worth after all.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys !! Just if someone’s confused by Zayn’s hairstyle, it is the double ponytails he did for the 1D Four promo at Graham Norton show. And Harry is wearing that stormtrooper costume.
> 
> I know it could be better but it's something different i tried to write last year. Pease let me know what you guys think. Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
